Heart's Victory
by Spaz.me.Snazzy
Summary: Little Brisingr spoilers. Arya comforts Eragon at Oromis' funeral. Oneshot Arya/Eragon small romance


**This is my first fanfic. Feel free to review but no serious death threats or I H8 U's please but otherwise review .Snazzy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon (where's a fairy godmother when you need one) or any of the characters. I just decided that I would borrow them for a bit. I am not stealing.**

**Heart's Victory**

The mourner's song rose in the peak as elves alike lent their voices. The song broke off after a while and one by one the elves moved forward to witness Oromis' tomb. It was pure gold to match his dragon and on it was the battle scene where they had both lost there lives.

Eragon and got to the head of the procession and the elves moved backward to let them speak there last words to their teacher and friend. Queen Islanzadi came into view and nodded her greeting to him. Next to her stood Arya and though he thought it inappropriate he noticed how beautiful and sad she looked. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Oromis and Gladrs' deaths were the only reason they both had come back to Ellesmera and even then it took some persuasion but they felt it necessary not only because of their need to say goodbye, but for Gladr's heart of heart to be near his Rider where he belonged and where he would not get to be for at least months if not years.

"Words can not express how much you have given Saphira and I. My only comfort with you gone is that your efforts will not have been in vain. You will live on in the mission of hope and a better world. You shall live on in all the hearts that will be lifted when Galbatorix's rein comes to an end. You will live on while he shall not and in this way you will have the immortality you deserve."

"So it is and so it shall be," Saphira added and with a roar let lose a jet of fire. Eragon caught up in his heartfelt words did not at first notice the gentle but wild pull of magic from Saphira but after a steady stream he looked up to behold an image in fire of Oromis riding Gladr away and away.

Queen Islanzadi stepped forward raised her hands to the sky and said, "And on that note Ganga."

Oromis' grave disappeared beneath the Earth and he was gone. Eragon let his tears fall to ground and understood the weight he carried when Gladr cried out from his heart of hearts. Eragon's tears sped up at the wordless plea echoing through both his and Saphira's heads as they stood side by side. He heard the rest of the elves depart leaving him alone with his duty to his late master. It was dark when Eragon finally looked up though his stream of tears had not stopped. He looked into two sad but beautiful eyes.

"Do not worry Eragon you are not alone." Arya said.

"Aren't I though, aren't I. First my uncle, then Brom, Aijihad, Hrothgar, how many more shall be added to this list? How many more great men and women shall fall before my brother and Galbatorix before there's none left?"Eragon replied though how he knew not for he was tired enough to sleep for days.

"They have all died for the cause and many more will give there lives but you are not alone. Do you not count Saphira, and Roran, Nasuada, and Orik as the living? They stand beside you always and with them you will never be alone. I myself stand before you too. Are you counting me dead before I'm in the grave. I know what it is to lose someone you love but unless you declare it otherwise you will never be alone especially if I'm alive." She took two steps forward to hear what Eragon was saying.

"But what happens when you're not alive. You're not invincible-," he began to whisper. She cut him off taking another step forward and lifting his chin to look in her eyes.

"Neither are you. When our time is up we must go and if that comes earlier or later we have yet to see. You are much stronger with your companions and a reason to fight and that is why our cause must prevail." Saphira who had been quiet during this talk nudged him in agreement with Arya.

"It is true little one." Eragon felt stronger with these two women he cared about standing beside him. Arya looked at Saphira and a message hidden from Eragon passed between them.

"I shall fly," Saphira said as she swept open her wings and disappeared above the trees. "I'll be back in a few short minutes," She told Eragon at his questioning gaze "I am hungry for the sky. Dragons have wings for a reason." Both watched her go.

"With a dragon as great as Saphira you will never be alone," Arya commented turning back to face Eragon.

"Thank you earlier I wasn't thinking correctly when I said what I did. But know that you will never be alone either for I value your companionship." Eragon blushed thinking she might think him forward. He looked up confused when she didn't answer and became more confused when he saw her crying.

"I'm sorry Arya let me beg pardon."

"Sorry for what Eragon Shadeslayer saying what I wish had been said some many years ago. You leave me in your debt." She scooted closer and brought her face closer to Eragon's. "Thank you even though I don't deserve it."

And with that she reached toward him. Eragon felt her lips press softly on his own. He felt her arms reach up around her neck and her smile as his arms wound around her waist. Her lips pressed softly against his and then drew back for a thousand kisses placed all around his mouth. Never having kissed before his movements were clumsy but that only made it more endearing to Arya. She pulled back from his waiting lips to kiss his forehead then rested her head on his so they were exactly face to face.

"We shall never be alone when we have one another to save from the wolves of our own minds," She breathed. "Now let me be off. We have much to do before our next victorious battle."

Arya brushed his smiling lips with her own and saw the shiver run down his back. She laughed in delight and ran as Saphira came flying back.

"I see much has happened while I was gone." Saphira chuckled landing next to Eragon who was still frozen.

"Yes much has happened," he replied.

Eragon touched his lips still in a daze watching his nimble footed love run toward a victory for both him and their people.


End file.
